Sebabnya
by Misacchin
Summary: "Yang lo bilang tsun itu siapa, hee! Ngaca sana!"/"Kudengar kau sekarang seatap dengan Asano-kun?"/"Aku mengerti, Mae."/"Cepat setrika licin itu jas. Besok kita akan makan gratis."/ semi sho-ai/ RnR?/ AsaKaru/ gajee


Semua salah Asano Gakushuu. Ah, tidak. Semuanya salah kedua Asano itu. Dari awal mereka lah penyebab semua kekacauan ini terjadi.

Akabane Karma mendengus kesal dan membanting boneka penguin hitamnya –hadiah dari Gakushuu.

Semua ini salah duo Asano itu!

.

.

 **Sebabnya**

.

 _AnKyou tetep punya Matsui-sensei_

 _._

 **(Gakushuu x Karma)**

.

.

Harusnya, pagi itu menjadi pagi paling indah Karma. Hari pertama masuk SMA, diliat cewek-cewek cantik, dapet saingan banyak, dibenci cowok-cowok sok keren, jadi incaran berandal sekolah sebelah, dan lainnya. Silahkan sebutkan semua hal yang bisa jadi kesenangan bagi Akabane Karma di hari itu.

Tapi, sekali lagi, semua ini adalah kesalahan Asano Gakushuu.

Pagi cerah yang diawali dengan sapaan manja para gadis –yang dulunya anak gedung utama– berubah suram, ketika Gakushuu menatapnya penuh hawa horror lewat teropong yang baru ia beli di tukang loak kemarin.

Entah apa maksudnya, yang jelas itu bikin Karma keki berat. Ia merasa di _stalker_ in dengan cara paling bodoh yang pernah ia tau.

"Hee, Asano _-kun_ , sekarang kau punya hobi menguntit orang yah?" celetuk Karma begitu berdiri di samping Gakushuu. "Ternyata mantan ketua OSIS SMP seperti ini kelakuannya."

Gakushuu mencibir dan tertawa meremehkan, "Ha, aku hanya ingin tahu, seperti apa calon teman sekelasku ini."

"Ingin tau kepo atau ingin tau karena kau mencari teman? Kudengar para sohibmu di SMA luar kota tuh." lelaki bersurai merah itu menyedot susu stroberinya.

Gakushuu kicep.

Karma woles.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk kelas." tangan diulurkan. Karma menatap heran ke arah Gakushuu yang masih mematung menunggunya. "Kau tunggu apaan sih? Mau bareng nggak?" Gakushuu mulai sewot karena kena kacang gratis.

"Bareng sih iya." Karma tetep _stay cool_. Gakushuu membelalakkan violetnya, "Tapi, nggak usah pake acara gandeng tangan deh. Homo tau."

Gakushuu merasa jantungnya ditusuk.

Saket.

Ditolak itu saket.

.

.

Dari dulu, Karma punya kebiasaan pulang sekolah jalan kaki. Waktu SMP sih biasanya sama Nagisa. Berhubung Nagisa sekarang di SMA yang berbeda dengannya, Karma merasa kesepian.

"Oy, kau mau bareng, Akabane?" seruan nyaring itu mampir ke telinga Karma. Merasa dikira budeg, Karma menoleh sewot, "Hey hey, jangan menatapku seperti itu dong."

"Aku baru tau, seorang Asano Gakushuu yang kaya, sekarang ke sekolah naik sepeda." celetuk si merah dengan wajah menghina.

Gakushuu mendecak kesal. Oh, sudah berapa kali kah ia dihina oleh si merah ini dalam kurun dua hari? Sepertinya ia harus mulai kebal dengan hinaan jika ingin berteman dengan si setan ini.

Hey, pemikiran apa itu barusan?

"Ayahku bilang, aku harus berteman baik denganmu, Akabane. Dan ia minta, sekarang juga kau ikut denganku ke rumahku." nada absolute ala keluarga Asano mulai dikeluarkan.

Karma cuek. Dia kembali melangkah. Ternyata, bicara dengan Asano Gakushuu lama kelamaan bisa ketular edannya. Jadi, seperti inikah rasanya bicara dengan si sempurna Asano Gakushuu? Kayak bicara dengan orang yang suka berdelusi.

Gakushuu kesal kena kacang terus. Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba Karma sudah berada di boncengan sepeda Gakushuu.

Tidak usah tanya caranya.

Tidak usah.

Karena itu terlalu absurd.

"E-ehey, Asano _-kun_. Apa yang kau–"

"Membawamu ke rumahku. Kita harus sampai ke rumah dalam kurun waktu lima menit." Karma melongo. Ia tahu, rumahnya dengan rumah si lipan ini lumayan berdekatan. Jadi, ia juga tau kalau waktu lima menit itu mustahil untuk mencapai rumah salah satu dari mereka.

Iya mustahil.

Nggak mungkin deh.

Tapi,

Apa sih yang mustahil buat Asano Gakushuu?

Nyolong anak orang aja, dia jagonya.

Nih buktinya, dia lagi bawa anak setan bernama Akabane Karma.

Nggak anak orang ding –abaikan.

Karma mulai merasa, hari ini mungkin adalah hari terakhirnya bertemu dengan yang namanya suatu 'kenormalan'. Karena, Gakushuu sudah mengajarinya cara menikmati dan menjalani hidup seabsurd-absurdnya. Walaupun Karma absurd, Gakushuu lebih absurd dengan segala keabstrakannya.

Maafkan Karma yang selalu jahil ini. Ia lagi kena karma dengan cara terbang menggunakan sepeda bersama sang rival ganteng, Gakushuu.

.

.

.

Mungkin, inilah yang namanya Karma kena karma. Sungguh, remaja bersurai merah mencolok ini sedang mules ria karena melihat wajah om Gakuhou yang sedang senyum tamvan tak berdosa. Ditambah lagi, ia barusan naik sepeda yang jalannya loncat-loncat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya.

"Mulai hari ini, rumah ini akan jadi sekolah baruku. Ah, tempat bimbel baruku." Gakushuu tetep pasang muka datar. Karma udah dagdigdug _doki-doki_. "Jadi, Asano- _kun_ silahkan menginap di rumah Akabane sampai seterusnya. Aku juga sudah minta persetujuan dari orangtua Akabane kok."

Gakushuu lemes.

Karma diare seketika.

"Nah, Asano- _kun_ , silahkan ambil koper di depan kamarmu. Semua barangmu sudah kukemasi kok. Boneka penguinmu juga sudah ku ikutsertakan, tenang saja." Gakushuu mendelik ke arah sang ayah yang tertawa tanpa dosa –tertawa puas lebih tepat.

.

.

.

Lalu, semua berakhir dengan Karma menggunakan baju maid dan apron pink dari Gakushuu. Si merah jelas mencak-mencak tak karuan. Bagaimana bisa imej _cool_ nya menjadi _moe_ begini? Ia ngamuk nggak terima. Apalagi dia tuan rumah. Masa dia diperlakukan sehina ini?

"Hey, orangtuamu bilang, aku bebas memerintahmu sesukaku, Akabane." ujar Gakushuu kalem.

Karma mulai mencari _voodoo_ dan menusuk-nusuk boneka jerami itu penuh dendam. Dia hanya membayangkan wajah ayah-ibunya, nggak beneran pengin santet kok. Karma masih anak baik nan berbakti.

Gakushuu mulai menata barang-barangnya di kamar yang ditunjuk Karma. Si empunya rumah hanya diam mengamati tamu kurang ajarnya.

Boneka penguin hitam di lempar Gakushuu, "Untukmu."

Wajah setan wasabi mulai merona. Seumur hidupnya, hanya orangtuanya yang pernah memberi ia boneka.

Apalagi boneka imut macam penguin.

"Jangan salah paham. Hanya sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah diperbolehkan menumpang." dengus Gakushuu sambil tetap memberesi barang-barangnya.

Satu gebukan keras dari boneka penguin.

"Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu menumpang disini, lipan?!" sengit Karma dan beranjak keluar dari kamar yang sekarang dihuni Gakushuu.

.

.

.

.

Si surai jingga mengernyit heran melihat Karma memasak tanpa baju maid pemberiannya. Kaos putih bergambar Teddy Bear lengan pendek menggantikan kostum konyol dari Gakushuu. Kini lelaki itu sedang duduk di lantai dan asyik memotong sayur-sayuran tanpa peduli Gakushuu yang tengah melihatnya.

"Kau masak apa, Akabane? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" –Gakushuu.

Yang ditanya melonjak kaget. Pisau di tangan terlempar begitu saja. Karma menyumpahi Gakushuu yang sekarang sudah duduk di hadapannya dan tersenyum tamvan, "Pergi sana atau apalah. Kau sudah mandi. Aku tidak suka masakanku dibantu oleh orang yang sudah mandi." ketus Karma. Tangannya kembali memotong sayuran sebelum akhirnya ditaruh ke panci untuk dicuci dan dimasak.

Kepala merah itu digetok pelan oleh Gakushuu, "Hey, baik lah denganku. Kita ini sama-sama tidak punya teman di kelas. Jangan sok _tsun_ begitu deh."

Sendok sayur yang barusan digunakan untuk mengaduk masakan dilempar Karma ke arah wajah Gakushuu –yang untungnya refleks menghindar.

"Yang lo bilang _tsun_ itu siapa, hee?! Ngaca sana!" –Karma.

.

.

.

Remaja Akabane itu sedang menemani _cassanova_ bermarga Maehara yang baru melaksanakan latihan pembentuk otot. Abaikan saja Karma yang ngakak guling-guling mendengar ucapan Maehara.

"Kudengar kau sekarang seatap dengan Asano _-kun_?" tanya si belah tengah yang sedang melakukan _sit up_.

Karma mendengus, "Jangan katakan seambigu itu hoy."

Baru saja akan membalas ucapan Karma, si pucuk ikemen datang. Dua kresek besar –yang diduga makanan _low budget_ – ditenteng penuh semangat di kedua tangannya.

"Mae, kita dapat bahan makan malam gratis." seru Isogai dengan sumringah. "Ya ampun, Karasuma- _sensei_ benar-benar baik. Dengan ini kita bisa makan sebulan dan bisa berbagi dengan Kataoka dan Okano juga."

Iris merkuri Karma melirik penasaran, "Memang ada apa dengan guru kita?"

"Mereka kan menikah besok. Wah, besok hari Minggu kan? Kita bisa dapet makan gratis, Mae. Kebetulan tadi beliau memintaku untuk menjadi pengurus konsumsi. Waaa, kita bisa menghemat." cerocosan Isogai membuat Karma mendapat ide hebat.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu segera berlari cepat meninggalkan dua temannya tanpa pamit.

"Err, Isogai."

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa, kau akan dapat saingan gratisan untuk besok –dan seterusnya juga, kurasa."

"Aku mengerti, Mae."

.

.

.

Cengiran lebar Karma semakin menjadi. Apalagi setelah melihat grup percakapan 'mantan' kelas 3-E, cengirannya tambah lebar, dan itu cukup membuat Gakushuu takut kalau mulut lelaki itu akan sobek suatu saat.

"Asano- _kun_."

"Hm?"

"Kau bawa jas mu kan?"

"Tentu."

"Cepat setrika licin itu jas. Besok kita akan makan gratis."

Seketika, kepala Karma kena tendang bola sepak milik Gakushuu.

Miskin amat sih nih anak.

Mata diskonan.

Mata gratisan.

Untung ga mata duitan.

.

.

.

.

.

Gakushuu ngambek. Asli sumpah dia ngambek malam ini. Pasalnya, dia diledekin sama anak kelas E yang pada dateng di pernikahan siapa itulah, Gakushuu ga kenal. Jadinya, dia dongkol setengah mati.

Karma ketularan kesel juga. Habisnya, ia dikacangin sama Gakushuu sampe malam ini. Dia ga suka kena kacang –apalagi kacangnya segede Gakushuu. Rumahnya ini sepi, kalau ada orang tapi malah kacangin dia, rasanya kesel gitu.

"Asano _-kun_." kepala dilongokkan ke dalam kamar yang sedikit terbuka. Gakushuu masih bergelung di balik selimut. Angin kencang akibat hujan masuk begitu saja karena jendela yang terbuka lebar. Karma melangkah masuk dan menutup jendela yang terbuka. Bukannya peduli ya, Karma hanya tidak ingin repot mengurus orang sakit karena masuk angin. Apalagi, itu adalah seorang Asano Gakushuu. "Hey, kau masih marah karena ledekan teman-temanku?"

Hening.

"Kalau kau kesal abaikan saja."

Hening.

"Ya kalau kau ingin membalas, lakukan saja."

Hening.

"Tapi, kalau kau tidak peduli, terserah saja."

Hening.

"Kau ini kan pintar, jenius, disukai banyak orang, masa kau ngambek hanya karena diledek sih?"

Hening.

"E-eh, bukan berarti aku peduli ya. Aku hanya nggak suka kena kacang gratis. Dari kemarin aku sudah dapet kacang polong gratis dari Nagisa kok."

Hening.

Karma dongkol. Dia benar-benar kena kacang dari Gakushuu secara Cuma-Cuma. Mungkin setelah ini dia akan ambil semua buku paket matematika Gakushuu lalu dikerjakannya dengan senang hati bersama buku matematika miliknya. Lalu dibakar di halaman belakang sambil tari hula-hula –abaikan.

Baru saja akan melangkah pergi, kakinya menginjak sebuah buku kecil warna oranye dan bergambar jeruk yang lagi meringis. Karma itu kepo. Makanya, buku kecil itu dibuka mulai halaman pertama, tanpa tanya siapa yang punya buku itu.

 ** _1 Maret 20XX_**

 ** _Jujur, ini hari pertamaku masuk SMP dibawah naungan ayahku. Gugup sih. Apalagi, dari dulu aku buruk dalam masalah pertemanan. Jadi, gimana aku akan punya teman?!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _10 Maret 20XX_**

 ** _Aku punya teman bernama Sakakibara Ren. Ya ampun, itu poni atau apa sih? Ngeri banget bentuknya._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _13 Maret 20XX_**

 ** _Hey hey, aku terpilih jadi calon ketua OSIS. Aku kaget banget. Apa karena aku keren ya, mereka memilihku?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _20 Maret 20XX_**

 ** _Baguslah, sekarang aku jadi KeTos. Didampingi oleh si poni aneh, lalu si kacamata tukang gossip, trus maniak IPA, dan si bibir tebal bahasa inggris._**

 ** _Semangat!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _27 Maret 20XX_**

 ** _Ini apaan laporan murid badung?! Ya ampun, banyak sekali laporannya. Dan aku paling kaget dengan salah satu murid yang dilaporkan tawuran melawan SMA sebelah seorang diri tanpa babak belur sedikit pun –itu tetap tawuran kan?_**

 ** _Rambutnya merah. Dia keren kalau lagi betengkar. Macam orang yang main di film-film action kesukaanku. Aku suka gaya sibak rambut miliknya._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _1 April 20XX_**

 ** _Selama seminggu ini, aku dan teman OSIS-ku asik memberi hukuman bagi para murid badung. Ya sih aku nggak bisa masukin mereka ke kelas E, habisnya mereka seangkatanku. Butuh dua tahun lagi untuk memasukkan mereka ke kelas E. #aduhjahatnya._**

 ** _Ternyata namanya Akabane. Aku tau itu saat aku menolongnya dari gebukan para berandal SMA yang berkumpul untuk menghajarnya. Aku kasihan padanya. Wajah manisnya penuh lebam. Saat aku tanya kenapa tidak membalas, dia malah mendecih dan pergi meninggalkanku._**

 ** _Sakit tau ditinggal begitu._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Karma geleng-geleng tidak percaya. Sepertinya, rivalnya ini mulai sinting karena kena jejelan pelajaran yang makin berat.

.

.

 ** _4 April 20XX_**

 ** _Hari ini aku menolong Akabane yang hampir saja jatuh dari tangga. Kalau dilihat, sepertinya kakinya agak bermasalah. Aku tidak tau kenapa, karena saat akan kutanyai dia sudah pergi duluan._**

 ** _Menurut Koyama, hal seperti itu bisa disebabkan karena kecapekan. Gejala yang dihasilkan dari 'kecapekan' bisa bermacam-macam. Ya salah satunya adalah syaraf motorik yang tiba-tiba lemas dan tidak bisa dikendalikan sementara waktu._**

 ** _Keren. Coba saja Akabane jatuhnya ala putri di dongeng lalu aku menangkapnya._**

 ** _Keren ya?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _9 April 20XX_**

 ** _Kudengar Akabane kecelakaan terserempet truk saat menyelamatkan seekor anak kucing yang sedang menyebrang. Dia mengalami gegar otak ringan akibat tubrukan 'kecil' yang mengenainya._**

 ** _Aku ingin menjenguknya. Tapi aku takut._**

 ** _Semoga dia tidak apa-apa._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _14 April 20XX_**

 ** _Aku sudah tenang melihat Akabane nyengir dengan kepala diperban di lorong kelas. Ia sudah masuk rupanya. Aku melihat Shiota yang juga tersenyum lega di sampingnya._**

 ** _Tapi jujur, aku tidak suka melihatnya dekat dengan Shiota._**

 ** _Eh tapi, kalau dia terus menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum, gapapa deh._**

 ** _Ternyata dia menyadari keberadaanku toh._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _20 April 20XX_**

 ** _Waa, tadi aku habis cubit pipi Akabane loh. Aku ga percaya, sumpah._**

 ** _Awalnya, aku Cuma berniat mengunci pintu atap sekolah. Eh, ternyata ada Akabane. Bingung juga sebenernya. Mau dikunci kok rasanya aku tega banget gitu? Mau dibangunin, kayaknya dia ga suka tidurnya diganggu deh._**

 ** _Semoga dia bukan tipe orang yang mudah bangun saat tidur._**

 ** _Aku cubit deh pipinya._**

 ** _Dia imut tau._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _1 Mei 20XX_**

 ** _Wah, aku lama nggak nulis ya? Hari-hariku masih sama seperti biasanya kok. Monoton lah. Apalagi ayah semakin keras terhadapku. Ampun, tubuhku luka-luka nih. Sakit sih. Banget malah. Udah gitu tadi aku ditabrak si Akabane sampe jatuh berguling di tangga. Hehe, aku pingsan langsung. Jujur, tubuhku sakit semua. Remuk rasanya._**

 ** _Dan kau tau? Saat aku bangun dari pingsan, Akabane ada di sampingku. Wajahnya terlihat bersalah sekali._**

 ** _Aduh manis deh._**

 ** _Aku makin suka.._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Karma menutup buku itu dengan cepat. Pipinya memanas. Hawa di sekitarnya juga panas tiba-tiba. Perasaan di luar dingin sekali deh.

"Wah wah, ada yang melanggar privasi orang." si merah enggan melirik. Suara tadi jelas suara Gakushuu.

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Gakushuu menelusupkan tangannya dan memeluk pinggang ramping milik Karma. Setan wasabi itu hanya bisa bergidik dan tidak bisa berontak saat ia tahu bahwa pelukan tadi mulai makin erat.

"Nah, kau kan sudah tau kalau aku suka kamu, jadi jawabanmu?" –Gakushuu.

"Aku tolak."

"Akabane, kau jahat."

"Apa peduliku?"

"Hey, aku suka padamu sejak kelas satu SMP kau tau? Sudah empat tahun aku memendam perasaan ini, dan sekarang kau menolakku?"

Nada suara Gakushuu yang mulai berubah, mau tak mau membuat Karma meneguk ludah gugup. Intonasi sang lawan bicara benar-benar mengancam.

"Ahaha, ayolah Asano, kau ini suka sekali bercanda ya? Haha.." Karma mulai tertawa gugup, mengenyampingkan rasa takutnya yang sudah sampai ubun-ubun.

Si surai jingga memutar manic violetnya jengah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Karma dan meniup pelan. Karma jelas langsung bergerak tak nyaman, "Kau ini sudah menolakku, mengejekku pula–" jeda dibuat untuk mengancam Karma yang sudah hominahominahomina, "–sepertinya kau harus dihukum, Akabane Karma."

Kalimat terakhir itu cukup membuat Karma tau, bahwa seminggu ke depan ia tidak akan bisa kemana-mana –tanpa bantuan Gakushuu tentunya.

.

.

.

Mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu, Karma semakin geram terhadap duo Asano itu. Boneka penguin semakin digebuk dan dihancurkan tanpa perasaan. Dia benar-benar kesal.

Ya ampun, berapa banyak pelajaran yang telah meninggalkannya selama ia tidak masuk? Ini sudah dua hari berlalu dan ia masih tidak sanggup berdiri sendiri. Terkutuklah Asano Gakushuu yang kesetanan malam itu. Terkutuklah juga badannya yang sekarang tidak bisa sekuat saat ia kelas 3 SMP.

Karma kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya kesal. Kasur miliknya kembali mementalkan ia dengan manja. Sungguh, bagian bawah tubuhnya serasa terbelah dan tersobek dengan sadisnya. Ia merasa sangat lemah sekarang. Tiap hari hanya bisa bergerak di atas kasur –itupun dengan gerakan yang terbatas. Mau ambil buku di rak, berdiri saja tidak sanggup. Sepertinya ia butuh alat mekanik ciptaan Itona untuk membantunya beraktivitas selama hiatus di rumah ini –hiatus yang terpaksa dilakukan.

Karma kembali menggeram kesal.

TOK TOK

"Masuk." ketus Karma setelah sebelumnya ia mendecih kecil.

Si surai jingga masuk dengan senyum palsunya –yang sungguh sangat manis, sialan. "Ahaha, hai Akabane ku tercintaa~"

Kantong mana kantong. _Emergency_. Karma mau muntah mendengar kata posesif milik Gakushuu.

"Minggir kau, lipan jelek mesum." dengus Karma dan berguling memunggungi Gakushuu.

"Wah wah, kau menggodaku ya, Akabane?" tiba-tiba, berat yang menindih kasur itu bertambah hingga menimbulkan bunyi derit yang menyakitkan. Karma kembali bergidik ketika ada yang memeluknya dari belakang, "Jadi, kau mau melakukan berapa ronde malam ini?"

Lubang mana? Karma mau mengubur diri sendiri. Sekarang ia semakin yakin, ia bakal tidak masuk sekolah selama sebulan ini, kira-kira.

Maafkan Karma yang sukanya jahil ini yah. Dia lagi kena hukum karma atas nama serta perbuatannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Waa, demi apa Misa malah bikin fict AsaKaru..**

 **Habisnya, Misa kekurangan asupan AsaKaru sih -eh.**

 **Betewe, ini fict sho-ai Misa pertama looohhh,, Misa bangga ehehhehehe**

 **Mind RnR?**

 **Karena Misa butuh masukan untuk fict pair fav Misa ini...**

 **Sekiaannn...**


End file.
